Sisters Are Doing it For Themselves
by FoxyFeral
Summary: The sequel to MX high (might want to read that first). The journey back to Sanctuary is full of suprises between Melissa&Shalimar.
1. Does She Really Need Help?

Summery-This the sequel to Mutant X high (2nd in the series). In this one we find a new mutant on the run again, but does she really need saving?

----------

Now we all know I don't own Mutant X and again we all know I would like to own Brennan….. (Day dreaming…. Dang I snapped out of it!) Hope you like it. Remember R&R

CH.1 Does she really need help?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melissa Weisman stumbled through the crowded halls of Mutant X high school, she couldn't think strait. All she could hear head was the thoughts of the others around her. Her own voice lost in the mesh of screaming thoughts. She could see everyone staring at her as she stumbled around trying to clear her mind. No matter what she did the voices stayed in her head, screaming their opinions. She didn't really mind the fact that she could read minds, she had been able to since she was a kid. But sometimes her powers went wonky and took hours to straighten themselves out. She knew school defiantly wasn't the best place to make a scene, but she didn't know what else to do. So kept running not paying attention to where she was going, her main concerned was to stay in control. A backpack in the middle of the hall was enough to bring her back to the real work and send her crashing to the floor. 

"Hey are you alright?" a young man asked her sounding concerned.

But Melissa didn't hear him, her mind was too full to know of anything beyond itself. So Melissa used her other senses to make sure she was safe. Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold for a moment as she deemed the man a threat. She wheeled around at full speed and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the lockers. His large feet dangling above the ground, his emerald green eyes filled with fear and pain.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Melissa yelled deliriously.

Everyone around them was trying to pry her hands off the mans throat, but she was too strong for all of them. All of a sudden there was a flash of blue smoke and she was gone. The man slumped to the floor in relief, trying to catch his breath, while the bystanders checked him over to see if he was ok. Beyond a large, and noticeable hand mark bruise on his throat, he was fine.

POOF! Melissa ended up in a dark class room, then seconds later she was outside.

:::I have to stop this, I have to get home, anywhere but here where people can see me.:: She thought to herself. Then she teleported again, this time she was in a dark alley.

:::Oh great just the place to be, this is crazy, I have to get in control::: "Hey honey where did you come from?" a deep, harsh voice asked from behind her.

Melissa turned around the see a blue haired man adorned in leather, piercing, tattoos and chains.

"Umm no where I was just leaving." her voice quivering slightly.

"Oh see.. that's what you think." the punk said with a smirk as 5 other men in similar dress came up behind him and cackled.

"This is gonna be fun." The blue haired punk said as he wrapped a chain around his knuckled. The men behind him all let out sadistic chuckles as they closed in on her. 

"Guys I'm warning you I've had a really bad day, you don't want to do this." ::But on the bright side my head isn't splitting anymore, good to know it's just me in my head. Kicking some ass will defiantly make me feel better.:: Melissa backed up a bit so she could see all of the punks coming at her.

"Oh come on baby don't be like that, we just want to have a little fun with you is all." one of the punks chimed smoothly.

"I'm too sure." Melissa sneered back.

One of the thugs approached her and tried his best to pin her up against the brick wall behind her. As he reached over to pin her arms, Melissa grabbed then mans wrist with lightning speed and slammed the man face first into the wall. She could hear his jaw bones and his nose shatter as he hit the wall. 

"What the…." another man exclaimed, before he ran at her and tried to take a swing her at her mid section. Melissa ran full speed at him and clothes lined him in the throat. Slamming him to the ground in a heap gasping for air.

"Come on who else want some!?" She yelled with new found energy

Then another 2 men came at her trying to use their brute strength to overcome her.

"We're gonna have so much fun together." One man snickered

He ran at her and tried to bear hug her, but before he could get his arms around her she leapt into the air and kicked him in the side of the head with the heel of her leather boots. Once she was earth bound again the other man, which she had forgot about, caught her in a head lock.

"Ha, not so tough now are you?" he asked snidely.

Then the man was engulfed in a puff of blue smoke. Melissa teleported behind him and tapped him on his shoulder, "You were saying?" She threw an upper cut that sent him flying into a puddle of rain water on the ground. As she looked around for another thug to beat up, she saw a blond woman drop from the top of the building.

"Hey boys is this a private party or can anyone just drop in?" the new comer said.

"GET HER!" the blue haired punk screamed at the top of his lungs. One of the last thugs standing after Melissa's little bit of fun ran at the blond woman. She flipped over his head and when he turned around to find her, he got her black leather boot in his face. Sending him flying to the wet pavement on his ass. She flasher hey eyes to a brilliant cat-like gold for a moment before she set her sites on the blue haired punk, who slowly began to back up.

"No!, No!, you stay away from me you freak!" He screamed in panic. He turned around, slipping on the water a bit, and ran behind Melissa for protection. Out of his pocket he drew a silver switch blade, and put it near Melissa's side for insurance.

"STOP, or I'll kill her!" He sneered thinking he had it all figured out.

"Oh no you won't." Melissa said quickly before she teleported behind him and gave him a swift kick behind his kneecap. 

Once he recovered he turned around and took a quick swing with his knife, but she was too fast for him, and she teleported in front of him and boxed his ears.

"AHH you subhuman bitch, I can't hear!"

"Good." she said then she punched him square in the face knocking him out cold. Satisfied with her work Melissa teleported in front of the blond woman.

"Yes." Melissa chimed

"Yes, what?" the woman asked somewhat confused.

Melissa giggled at the fact that she had confused her would be rescuer. "Yes,…. I want to get out of here. Isn't that what you were thinking?" 

The woman gave her a smirk, accompanied by a short giggle, "Cute, lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it, more to come soon. Please R&R!


	2. Girl Talk

Ch.2-Girl Talk

Summery-The journey to Sanctuary is full of surprises between Shalimar and Melissa.

Disclaimer-The only person in this story I own is Melissa b/c she's me lol. The rest isn't mine (dang!). Well have fun, hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa fallowed the woman out of the dark, dank alley that held the fallen thugs. She led her to an huge open grass area out in the middle of nowhere. The blond turned to her with a smirk on her face "You might want to take a step back." Then she took a small remote control out of leather jacket pocket.

Melissa stared at her, not understanding why she had to move. "Huh? There's nothing here but gra…." but she was quickly cut off when a huge silver jet appeared in front of her and she was knocked on her bum.

The blond giggled beneath her wavy hair" Can't say I didn't warn you, My name is Shalimar by the way." She flipped her hair back and offered Melissa a helping hand.

Melissa took Shalimar's hand and hopped back on to her feet, brushing off red Dickies and pulling some leaves out of her light brown locks. "Melissa, and thanks for the warning, I think I'll listen to you next time."

"Well now that our flight has arrived I say we get going, Adam wants to meet you." Shalimar nodded her head in the direction of the plane.

"Who's Adam, and where are you taking me? I mean not that I care, any place is better then where we just were, but…."

"You'll know soon enough, come on." Shalimar began to walk up the platform to the jet with Melissa close at her heels.

Shalimar made her way to the pilot seat, gesturing for Melissa to sit in the seat at her right. Shalimar went through the pre-flight check, once all was clear she revved up the engines and set the plane on auto-pilot. Sitting back in the pilots seat, she spoke into a silver ring on her right hand.

"Adam? I've got her with me, we'll be there in an hour."

A man's deep voice came through the ring, "Good Job Shalimar, see you soon." 

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Melissa decided to try her had at idle conversation. Surely they could find something to talk about. She hoped….

Melissa thought a bit, trying to find a topic of interest, "So… umm what's this thing called?"

"You mean the Jet?" Shalimar chuckled "Well it's called the Double Helix, we, as in the team I'm on, use it for rescue missions. And it makes for one hell of a fast drive to the nearest mall."

Melissa stifled her laughter long enough to ask her next question, "The team your on…..?"

"Ya were called Mutant X, we umm…." Shalimar bit down on her lower lip wondering if this was a story Adam should be telling and not her. Finally she came to the conclusion that there was no harm in telling Melissa, she seemed nice enough. "We…" She paused, not knowing where to begin. "We rescue new mutants like you, people who are put in danger because they are different."

That sounds vaguely familiar Melissa thought, she racked her brain for a bit until she remembered. "Hey! Didn't you use to go to my high school!!?"

Shalimar shifted slightly in her seat, "I was wondering when you would remember that, yah me and the other four on the team use to, but there was an incident…." She trailed off a bit.

"Yeah there was a rumor when you guys went missing, something about a government conspiracy and you guys were aliens, Ya something like that….. But the few at the school who knew you were New Mutants, including me of course, knew otherwise."

Shalimar couldn't fight back her giggle fit once she hear the so-far-from-the-truth rendition of their disappearance. "Well close but not quite." She said through her giggle attack which was increasing by the second. "Umm, where to start? Have you ever heard of a teacher named Adam Kane?" Shalimar's face was red from laughing and her eyes were tearing in her fit of laughter.

"Yeah, didn't he teach biology or something, I'm not sure I'm a junior and I take that class next semester.?"

"Yeah, but we found out he is much more then a biology teacher, he made us what we are." her voice going from bouncy to a grave tone.

"What do you mean…..?" Melissa asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.

Shalimar gave a heavy sigh, this was the worst part of the whole thing, many mutants she told this story to went crazy on her. All she could do was hope this girl was different. In the next 10 minutes Shalimar told Melissa the tale of Adam's betrayal at Genomex, the creation of new mutants, types of New Mutants and how the Mutant X team was formed.

"So… what your saying is .. We are what's called a New Mutants, well that explains a lot, and I mean a lot! Of things."

Shalimar gave a chuckle and then a sigh of relief. "Wow I've gotta say you took that better then most people do, so.. What powers do you have, normally new mutants only have one, but from what I've seen you have more then that."

"Ummm…." Melissa tried her best to explain but she couldn't find the right words. "How bout' I show you?"

"Sound's cool to me."

"Think of something, anything."

Shalimar thought of Brennan and how much she loved him.

Melissa read Shalimar's mind and the smile on her face widened. "Wow, what a hottie, does he happen to have a brother my age?"

Shalimar gave her a smile, "Cool power, but sorry no brother. He's one of a kind. So… what else you got?"

"Hehe just wait, I think you'll like this next one."

Poof.. Suddenly Shalimar was engulfed in a thick blue cloud, and Melissa was no where to be seen.

"Boo!"

Shalimar yelped, Melissa had teleported into her lap and scared the bujesus out of her. Melissa climbed out of Shalimar's lap and sat back down in her own chair.

"And another power of mine is the wonderful gift of teleportation. Great for getting out of sticky situations or into the boys locker room." She gave a short giggle as she looked back at Shalimar who was still a little off her game, her hair tussled and but she still managed a smile.

"Oh but wait there's more." Melissa said using her TV show announcer voice. "Look into my eyes." 

Shalimar stared intently into Melissa's eyes, having a pretty good idea at what she was going to see. Melissa's eyes changed from their natural green to a brilliant gold with a cat iris in the middle.

"I KNEW IT!" Shalimar screamed with excitement. "I knew you were a feral the moment I met you!"

Melissa looked at the woman who was bouncing in her seat as she screamed "If that's what you call it then how did you know?"

"Well it's helps to be another feral, I can sense you, the pull is even stronger because you're a feline feral. I knew it but I figured it would be better if you told me yourself. A lot of mutants are in denial about who and what they are, but you are making this really easy for me."

"Now that I've shown you my powers what are yours?"

Shalimar maneuvered in her chair so her whole body was facing Melissa, "As is said before, most New Mutants only have one power, I being one of them. You already know I'm a feral like you, and that's it. I think that's as much as I can handle."

Melissa thought about what Shalimar said, "Hmm I must be one of those lucky few who is what? A triple Mutant?"

"I think Adam mentioned what you were called once, but I can't remember. Oh well I guess he'll tell you, because guess what? Where here."

"And where exactly is here?"

"Home." Shalimar said with warmth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R Ch.3 soon to come.


End file.
